Bad Dream
by MoonlightShadows13
Summary: Previously Shifting Pressure: Danny felt the pressure of the air shift as the world seemed to tip. He tried to stay conscious, but darkness slid across his field of vision. He saw the girl crouch in front of him, laying a hand on his forehead. It was surprisingly cool against his burning skin. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Danny felt the pressure of the air shift as the world seemed to tip. He tried to stay conscious, but darkness slid across his field of vision. He saw the girl crouch in front of him, laying a hand on his forehead. It was surprisingly cool against his burning skin.

**Three Days Earlier**

Sam flipped the pancakes on the grittle. Sliding them onto a plate, he glanced around, doing a head count. Three sat at the table, Parker, Ava, and Luke. It was a Saturday, so he could understand normal people sleeping in, but Danny? This was rather suspicious. Sam set the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, taking his own seat.

"Has anybody seen Danny?" Luke asked. Sam felt relieved that it wasn't just him. Parker shook his head, mouth full. Ava just rolled her eyes. She stood, pulling the calendar off the wall. She pointed at the date, and Luke and Sam nodded, understanding. Parker was still confused.

"What?" His words slurred slightly through the pancake.

"Well, once a month Danny-" Ava began.

"Ups and leaves-" Luke continued.

"Usually on a Saturday-" Sam interjected.

"We don't know where he goes-" Ava cut in.

"But it's got to be important-" Luke piped up.

"Other wise he wouldn't go." Sam concluded. Parker raised an eyebrow at them.

"So, let me get this straight. Once a month Danny disappears and you have no idea where he goes?"

"That sounds about right," Luke said. Parker almost groaned, marveling at how his team was so easy to convince that even though its some super secret possibly harmful thing that its fine. Becuase it's Danny. And important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, just so you know, I've got no clue where I'm going with this, so bear with me… Please…**

Danny was back the next day, acting as if nothing had happened. Or at least that's how most of the team saw him. Ava was watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye. That morning he had been sitting at the table swirling the last of a Java Monster in the bottom of the can. She didn't know whether or not he knew she had seen this, but it was definitely a problem. Danny was always careful about what he put in his body, after all, you're the only you you have, or something like that.

"Hey, Ava? You almost done on the computer?" Pete interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go." Ava passed the electronic device to Parker. She watched Luke and Sam play their video game, Firefighter Four or something. They were failing miserably. Ava threw a sidelong glance at Danny how was sitting on the other end of the couch. He was lost in thought, staring blankly at the fire pattern on the screen, but seeing past it. His brow was furled slightly, green eyes troubled. Ava wondered if she should try to talk to him, but glanced back at the boys in front of the TV as they both let out loud groans.

Danny stood. The others looked up at his sudden movement. He began to walk to the door, only pausing with his hand on the door handle when the Ava called to him,

"Danny where are you going?"

"For a walk." He sounded normal, but… Danny was gone before Ava could finish the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny wandered down the streets, turning at random intervals as if afraid of being followed. He moved slowly, sliding smoothly between the people around him, not touching any of them. He felt cold inside, brooding over yesterday. The events still only made minimal sense. Foggily someone's voice came to him, drifting through the whirlwind of thoughts in his head.

"Danny! Danny! Daniel Rand!" Danny blinked, turning toward the source. A dark haired girl waved at him from a little ways down the street. It took him a little while to recognize her, and by that time she was next to him.

"Rachel…" He muttered vaguely, as if unsure the word would come out.

"Man, your attention is hard to get." The girl flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. It gleamed in the sunlight, sparkling with purple themed rainbows. Her bright blue eyes flicked around, taking in thousands of details a second. "You know, they'll find you much more easily if you just go wandering around."

"I see…" Danny muttered, still not fully aware that this girl was in front of him.

"Come on, wake up!" Rachel brought her hand across his hand in a lightning fast motion. Danny jerked awake, once more his usual self… Well, almost. If it hadn't been for yesterday he would have been completely the same, but now…

Rachel sighed. "Better, I guess. You've got to be the best, though. That's what they're sending after you." Danny almost groaned.

"Please don't tell me…"

"Yup. The one and only Black Cat is coming after the Black Dragon. Let's just hope he finds the dragon. If he finds Daniel Rand, well, I'd rather not finish that thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel gauged Danny's reaction to these words, but he seemed rather out of it. As if the best assassin in the world was nothing more than a lackey. Could this guy really be The Black Dragon? Folklore was passed down for generations about him, a guy who could almost literally seep into the shadows. It was as if he could phase through walls, a ghost only whispered about in the darkest corners of the dankest basements.

"Tell me, have you noticed him?" Danny's voice slid into her ear, guiding her out of her thoughts.

"Three buildings away, rooftop," Rachel didn't let her eyes leave Danny's face. The shake of his head was almost imperceptible.

"Not him, too obvious. He's just the cover. We should be worried about the kid across the street. He's watching us in the reflection of the window of the electronics store." Danny turned, putting his hands behind his head. Rachel glanced across the street, she couldn't help it, and sure enough he was there, the kid by the window.

"Crap, he is good." She muttered under her breath, weaving her way back to the Zen boy's side.

"So are you here to protect me?" Danny didn't even look at her as she fell into step beside him.

"Something like that. I'm actually here for surveillance. Don't engage unless absolutely necessary." Rachel let her eyes glide back across the street, but she couldn't see the boy from before.

"Your problem is that you notice too much. You have to let them show themselves, they always do." Danny pointed at the intersection ahead. Striding across the street was the kid. Rachel shifted slightly, relaxing ever muscle in her body. Danny noticed this.

"Don't worry; you won't need to fight him. He's here for the same reason you are. Surveillance."

"I hope you're right about that."


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, Danny was right. He knew he would be, but people around him just weren't as sure in him as he was. Made sense enough. Danny led Rachel around the rest of the block. When they arrived back at his current residence, Danny paused on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry," Rachel said, "I'm gone." When Danny turned around he found she was, in fact, gone. He walked into the house, sitting back down in the place he'd left not so long ago. The others glanced at him, but seemed to shrug off any questions that pilfered their mind. Sam and Luke were still trying to beat Firefighter Four. Parker was doing homework on the computer, and Ava was now reading a book. Danny found his mind wandering again. He wondered where Cat was now. After the street he had lost him, but Danny knew he wouldn't give up so easily. He just hoped the others wouldn't get pulled into this. He wasn't so proud of some of things he had done in the past and it bothered him that it would catch up with him now, and so abruptly, too. If Rachel was here, then Alice wasn't too far behind, and Alice was real trouble. Then there would probably also be Justin. What a toxic mix. Danny resisted the urge to sigh and rub his hands over his face. He just hoped that he'd be able to hold off the migraines when they were all here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so just so you know if you're reading this, I have no idea where this is going. Or what the story line is for that matter… It just was something to fill my time… So yeah… I'm also having trouble writing people in character, sorry about that… Enjoy, I guess…**

As it turned out, Alice wasn't far behind. In fact she showed up the next day, rendezvousing with Rachel at a small coffee shop not too far from Parker's house. They chatted aimlessly about shoes and jobs, not really saying much. They kept glancing around as if expecting something to happen, though what that was no one knew.

Danny was having trouble. His test rested in front of him, but he found himself thinking of toxic mixes rather than derivatives. Chewing on his eraser he tried to focus his mind. After failing three times he put his pencil down, folding his legs of his chair. Sitting up straighter he breathed evenly, letting all thoughts drop from his mind. Once the typhoon of thoughts was gone he picked his pencil up again, filling in the answers. The bell rang for the end of school and Danny stood, handing his paper to the chair. None of the others on the team were in this class so he walked down the hall, vaguely directing himself toward the door. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Danny was still lost in thought when Sam fell into step beside him.

"Hey, you had to take a test today, right?" Sam asked brightly.

"Yeah…" Danny said, still trying to chase down what he was forgetting.

"So it wasn't that hard?"

"No…"

"Okay. Who's Rachel?" Danny jerked at the name.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, you were talking to yourself last night." Danny almost groaned at this news from Sam. Sometimes he felt like such an idiot.

"Rachel's… a friend, I guess…"

"I guess? You don't know if she's a friend?"

"No. Sometimes I wonder if she's even human."

"Um… Look, I'm not really good at this, but if you have a problem and need to tell someone…" Sam shifted his weight awkwardly.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Danny replied.

"Well, a problem shared by two is lighter than one shared by one."

"You didn't say that right, Sam."

"Oh well. I never do."


	7. Chapter 7

Danny did almost tell Sam, but couldn't. After all, this burden would get Sam killed. Waiting for class to start, he fiddled with his pencil. The bell rang, and Colson walked in.

"Hello class. Due to the fact the Mr. Murphy had a freak accident with his blender at home, the doctors say his foot will be fine in six weeks, I shall be taking over this class." The kids stared blankly at him. "Right… Now, before we go on, I'd like to introduce your new classmate." A boy walked through the door. He had black hair that was slightly ruffled and green eyes speckled with gold that flashed in the florescent lights.

"This is Justin Bell. He's a transfer student from…" Colson glanced at Justin.

"Switzerland." His voice was smooth and melodious. All the girls in the class sat up straighter, fixing their hair. Even Ava seemed slightly interested.

"Yes, that's right. Switzerland. Okay, you can sit…" Colson's eyes wandered over the room for an empty seat. "Next to Ava Ayala, in the corner over there." Justin glided across the linoleum floor to his seat. The other girls seemed disappointed; some shooting spiteful glances at Ava. Justin seemed totally relaxed, resting his chin in his hand, half paying attention to the lesson. He watched Danny out of the corner of his eye. Occasionally he also glanced at the girl next to him. She was strong; he could see the power radiating from her. Taking in her build he cross referenced her with every superhero in his internal data base. Taking into consideration location and timing he figured she was probably White Tiger. Interesting, so there was more than one superhero in this school.

The bell rang and Ava stood up.

"Ava, right?" Justin didn't take his eyes from the chalkboard.

"Um, yeah." Ava was a little startled he had chosen this moment to speak to her.

"Tell me," He stood, turning to face her, blocking the only exit, "Do you also go by White Tiger?" Ava froze for a second, but tried to retain her composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She almost stuttered. Justin just smiled, beautiful and cruel.

"Liar."


	8. Chapter 8

Ava backed away from him, dread boiling in her stomach. He stepped closer. A hand dropped on Justin's shoulder. Justin turned to the person behind him, only to receive a hit in the jaw. Danny grabbed Ava's wrist, yanking her down the stairs and out the door. The two ran until they were in the courtyard in front of the school. Danny let go of Ava's wrist, collapsing on the ground. Ava sank down beside him.

"What was that? How did he know? Why did he-"

"Ava." Ava jolted, turning to look at Danny who had sat up.

"Yeah?"

"You need to stay away from him, no matter what."

"Why?"

"He's bad news. Really bad news. I'm not talking like villain bad, but something else. He's on a level all his own in bad. No matter what, don't let him near you."

"Danny…" Ava was shocked at the hate that gleamed in Danny's eyes. The doors swung open and the boy in question walked slowly across the grass.

"Ava, run."

"What?"

"Now!" Ava jerked to her feet, racing down the street without thought. The intensity of Danny's words spurred her into action.

"Friend of yours?" Justin smiled the same cruel smile. Danny tensed the muscles under his skin bunching like a cat prepared to lunge.

"You should leave her alone, Justin," Danny almost growled. Justin's smile widened.

"Just like the other three superheroes in this school?"

"They don't have anything to do with this."

"But they will. See, that's the problem with heroes. They just can't leave things alone."

"Apparently neither can villains." Justin smirked at Danny's words.

"Don't talk smack. You used to be one of us, didn't you? You only got out thanks to Katarina, and she's dead now."

On the steps, Sam stood quietly. He knew that Danny had some things in his past he wasn't proud of, they all did, but this was some crazy stuff. Sam wanted to say something, but knew it was better to be undetected for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin walked closer to Danny, who moved to take a step back. Justin moved like lightning. His hand was around Danny's wrist, holding him to the spot.

"I knew there was something about you, but this is just great. After all, I don't think that I've ever seen someone who could so easily control such a strong power." Justin smirked again.

Sam figured it was about time he stepped in before something happened; he had the sneaking suspicion that the transfer student wasn't as harmless as he seemed on the outside. Yet, before he could step in, someone else did.

"Justin!" The voice was clear and snapped through the air. She came out of nowhere, slamming her foot into his face. Justin was thrown off balance, releasing Danny's wrist as he stumbled a few steps to the side. Grimacing and rubbing the side of his face, Justin glared at the girl. She lowered her leg slowly back down, glaring right back at him. Sam raised his eyebrows. What a bad day for that guy's face, but as far as Sam could see he deserved it.

"Alice…" Justin said, hate dripping from her name.

"I told you to leave him alone. You know what happens when you engage too early, or do I have to remind you of how Katarina split with the kid because of you?" Alice flicked her long silver hair of her shoulder. "Besides, you got yourself caught."

"What are you talking about, there's no one else here." Justin growled.

"God, did you stare at the sun too long and fry your brain?" Alice pointed at where Sam was standing by the door. Sam backed up so his back was pressed against the wall, fearing for his life. Justin's eyes narrowed at Sam.

"He's just a civilian, no powers." Justin turned away.

"That's not the point! He could report you to SHEILD! Or don't you remember you're on their most wanted listed?"

"So we kill him, I don't see the problem!" Danny backed slowly away from the pair, sliding up beside Sam. Pushing the door slowly open, he grabbed Sam's wrist, yanking him into the school.


	10. Chapter 10

"Danny what the hell was that?!" Sam demanded as the two crouched around a corner, out of sight of the door.

"Never mind that. You should just stay away. Trust me, it's better if you keep your distance," Danny told him while he watched the door.

"Was what he was saying true?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you used to be like him. You know… evil." Danny pressed his fingers to his head, sighing in exasperation. This was really bad for his head, seriously.

"Yes, it's true. I used to be a villain. Someone saved me from that, but she's dead now." Danny's voice was flat while he said these words.

"Did they kill her?" Sam knew he was pressing it, but he just needed to know.

"I don't really know. Maybe, maybe not. Unfortunately that leaves me with Rachel as a friend, Justin as an enemy, Alice somewhere in the middle, and one assassin that probably knows where I am right now."

"Why does the assassin want to kill you?"

"He works for an organization that gets rid of possible threats. I've been on their list for years. I've dealt with the same assassin for the same amount of time, and now they all decided to stage a reunion, causing one batch of toxic sludge and a massive headache." Sam just looked at his friend. He noticed that Danny didn't look too great. Now, that might have been from lack of sleep or something, but…

"Danny, are you sick?" Sam asked him.

"No, my temperature's just a little higher than usual."

"Describe a little higher."

"Ninety nine point six. Why?"

"Dude, that's pretty high. I think you should probably be resting."

"I'm fine, and in case you didn't notice, we're dealing with a crisis right now, Sam."

Sam was going to say something, but the door exploded. Danny shoved Sam, telling him to go to Colson's office. Sam complied, but noticed too late that the monk wasn't behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Idiot! The door was unlocked!" Alice was yelling at Justin about blowing the door up.

"So? It's not like it matters." He replied flatly. Alice swore at him. Danny watched the two as Rachel materialized beside him.

"You have a plan?" She asked in a low voice.

"Not really. Right now almost everyone who came back is here," Danny replied.

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"What about you? Do you have a plan?"

"We could kill them."

"Disallowed. I'm not going to ruin my track record just because they try to kill me."

"That's stupid. Alright, let's just turn them into SHEILD."

"That would work with Justin, but I don't know about Alice."

"True, she does prefer to work from the shadows and not get noticed. Danny, are you okay?"

Danny had sagged against the wall. The world was spinning, and his headache was growing ever worse. Danny felt the pressure of the air shift as the world seemed to tip. He tried to stay conscious, but darkness slid across his field of vision. He saw the girl crouch in front of him, laying a hand on his forehead. It was surprisingly cool against his burning skin.

%%%%%%

Danny woke in the Helicarier hospital. He saw Rachel crouching on a chair off to his right, every muscle tense, as if she was about to spring for the door. She was talking to someone, probably answering questions.

"I told you, I just found him like that." Her voice was strained.

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"Because he works for you, duh."

"And how would you know that?" Danny could now tell it was Fury who was talking to Rachel. She didn't reply, her jaw clenching shut.

"I see." Fury sounded decidedly annoyed. "Well, if you don't want to answer questions here we could take you down to the brig."

"Don't." Danny sat up, regretting it as his head began to pound again. He groaned slightly, but kept talking. "She's the last line of defense."

"What do you mean?" Fury turned to the young superhero, but Danny just shook his head, another action he regretted. "Alright then. So no one wants to answer questions." He turned and walked out.

"How did you get me here?" Danny asked Rachel.

"The same way I get around normally."

"Right, so teleporting." Rachel smiled weakly at Danny's words.

"What will you do about Black Cat?" Rachel asked him.

"What I have to do."


	12. Chapter 12

The team was worried about Danny. After the deal with Justin, they had decided to stay out of school for awhile. Danny hadn't been seen in awhile, and there were scattered reports of bodies turning up in rivers or just on the street, soaked in blood. Even SHEILD had no idea what was happening. Whoever it was just vanished, there was even one witness testimony to the person just disintegrating.

Then one day Danny just walked back in. He brushed aside their questions. And because he was Danny they assumed that if anything was wrong he would tell them. Danny stopped having headaches, and the strangers that had appeared a little to close to home for comfort were gone. Two bad guys, one friend, and one person in the middle. Two bodies and one disappearing murderer. Even with all of this, things just went back to normal, fading in their minds like a bad dream.

**Ok, I know I cheated and didn't wrap this up quite right, and if you actually read the rest of this and wanted a proper ending, I'm sorry. I just had no idea what to do…**


End file.
